U.S. Publication No. 20100320836 (the '836 publication) to Sweet et al. provides an inverter that is configured for use within a vehicle to power consumer electronic devices and other types of devices requiring single-phase, AC energy. The inverter may include a network interface or other type of connection to a vehicle data bus or other message exchange system in order to communicate with an electronic control unit (ECU) or other feature included within the vehicle to monitor and control energy consumption by one or more vehicle subsystems.
U.S. Publication No. 20100259098 (the '098 publication) to Huang et al. provides an inverter for inverting DC power, such as but not limited to the type commonly employed in vehicle power systems, in to AC power, such as but not limited to the type commonly employed to power consumer electronic devices. The inverter may be configured to electrically isolate primary and secondary stages without requiring separate primary and secondary stage power supplies.